


Always (Newt x OC)

by DivergentAngel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentAngel/pseuds/DivergentAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new greenie of the month is Tamzin. However, there's something a little odd. She wakes up in the maze instead of the box. </p><p>Back in the glade, Newt has an eye for her, protecting her every step of the way. Tamzin's life in the glade isn't how she expected it to be at all. But all Newt knows it that she'll stay true, faithful and brave to the last beat of her heart and will fight to the very end.</p><p>A Newt x Original Female Character Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maze

I woke up, my head throbbed wildly. My eyes fluttered open. I groggily stud up, taking in my surroudings: stone, mossy walls. The stench of blood and other disgusting aromas stewed together in the air smelt:

Ew... Just Ew.

Wait who am I? Where do I come from? What do look like? How old am I? Before anything else, I realise I'm pacing in the few feet I have ventured in. I hear a metallic clink against the stone floors. Oh damn... How did I even end up here? Anyways, that doesn't matter at this moment in time as I just need to get out of this enclosement.

The clinking came closer.

Okay, I hate to admit it but I was freaking terrified. The clinking came to a halt. I looked up worried. A slug-scrap metal hybrid devilishly approached me gave me a death stare. Totally memorised by the moment, I stared back in shock as it hurled itself towards me.

I gasped, as if snapping out of a trance. I scrambled to my feet, receiving the much needed adrenaline rush to save my life.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Right.

I turned each corner not knowing if I would run into any of the creature's buddies. Reluctantly, I jerked my head to the side to see if my stalker was still following me. I let out a sigh of relief as I slowed my pace because there seemed to be no reason to sprint at full speed. I jogged for what seemed like hours- well, to sundown anyways. I sped up the pace of my jog, now desperate to find an exit to this grand labyrinth.

Oh. No. There it is again. A hybrid.

Making as less sound as possible, I sprinted away, only to see another gang of three . Oh jeez, this is going to be one blood-curdling night...

 

-=+=- The Next Day -=+=-

 

I wake up slumped against a stone wall. Suddenly, yesterday's memories came flooding back. The slug-scrap metal hybrids. The hide 'n' seek like game filled with inhuman screeches. And, my name.

Tamzin. My name is Tamzin.


	2. My Saviours

Beads of sweat collected on my forehead, I swiped them away almost immediately. I try to stand, but my limbs are so sore because of the memories I do not want to recall. I walked about, eventually warming up into a gentle jog. The sun scorched the stone that almost encases me. I cleverly cut of a thick piece of ivy, to tie my hair in a high pony tail. From what I can gather, my hair is a light-ish brown colour, mid-length.

It was what seemed like midday, when I hear the vague but frequent clamping of footsteps against the hard, stone floors. This made me freeze, brimful with fear. I involuntarily shrugged it of, continuing to jog around this hell hole of a maze.

  
_Oh. No_.  
  
They came louder, closer. And they being the vague clamping of footsteps. With my insatiable curiosity controlling me, I followed almost- well pretty much blindly through the terrible twists and turns toward the manly grunts, wheezes and coughs of the creature my ears and curiosity were leading the rest of body to go.

They came closer and closer.

"Hey Minho, you hear that?" A boy asks. _A boy._

"Hear what? Shuck-face." The boy supposedly Minho replied.  
  
" Footsteps. Shuck-face," He shot back, mockingly.

_Oh Damn..._

They can _hear_ me?

I started to panic. Hyperventilate to be exact. I kept running , Hoping to escape the hearing span of the two boys who had merely noticed my presence. Only I didn't. I kept on running towards them. Not away from them. What was I thinking? I'm only going to get my self into a sticky situation. To honest I didn't know what I was thinking.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Straight.

Right.

Straight again.

Left.

Right.

_Crash!_

I ran straight into the boys. Teenagers. I unwound myself from him. A tall, light-skinned boy, with a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants on. He was drenched in sweat.

_Ew._

"What the shuck Thomas!?" An Asian boy yelled angrily, Mihno says. "Oh. You were right Tommy."

  
Ok. So Thomas was the person I had ran into--literally.

  
" Hey, hey, hey," Thomas whisper shouted "We aren't gonna hurt you. I promise. If you tell us your name, we'll take you back to the Glade."  _The glade. That seems awfully familiar. I just can't fathom out why._

  
"Uh. M-my n-name," I stuttered " My name is Tamzin. Yeah. I'm Tamzin..."

  
" Alright then Tamzin, I'm Thomas. We are gonna take you back to the glade now. Its completely normal to feel afraid and unsure."

  
"Okay, let's go to the glade. Tell 'em we found a shuckin' girl..." Minho reassured, putting an arm round my waist.

 

-=+=- In the glade -=+=-

 

We arrived at a rather large opening in a wall. On the other side is what Thomas and Minho referred to as the glade. It was a rather large civilised encampment in a rather large grassy courtyard. All its inhabitants were _boys._ _Not_ _a_ _single_ _girl_ _in_ _sight._

  
"Look! There back!" A petite boy yelled, pointing a chubby finger specifically at Minho and Thomas. A sudden uproar filled the courtyard. Two muscular boys sprinted towards us, worried expressions displayed on their faces.

" Minho, Thomas!" A dark - skinned boy yelled. Distinctively their leader. " What you two shanks doin' back early! You should be out there!" He motioned towards the opening into the maze.

  
"Yeah, I know but we found something..." Minho yelled in reply.

  
"More like _someone,"_ Thomas interjects. "A girl to be exact."

  
"A girl?" The other boy asked in his awesome, thick, British accent. He had dirty blonde hair, he's quite muscular, a strong jawline.

  
"You idiots do realise 'the shucking girl' is standing right behind this pair of doofuses your talking to." I retort cheekily "On the plus side I do have a name other 'greenie' or 'greenbean'"

  
"Great! A girl version of Gally!"

Alby muttered under his breath "I'm not deaf either."

I suddenly feel light-headed, so I lift my hand to my head to try and relieve the dizziness from my brain. Without warning, my legs gave way, collapsing me to the muddy floor.  
The last thing I heard was someone British shouting "Get the Med-jacks!"

  
And then everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Long chapter.... Hope you like it, this took a while to write :-)
> 
> QOTC: What is Newt and Tamzin's ship name?
> 
> Ilysm ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shanks! Just to let y'all know, I do not own any of these characters except Tamzin. The other characters are owned by the brilliant James Dashner!


End file.
